The present disclosure relates to an object processing apparatus and a financial apparatus.
Generally, object processing apparatuses are used to process input or inner objects and discharge the processed objects. Examples of object processing apparatuses comprise a financial apparatus.
Financial apparatuses automatically process financial transactions according to customer's demands. Financial apparatuses may deposit/withdraw media (such as paper money, checks, securities, and gift certificates), or automatically transfer the media.
Such a financial apparatus comprises a medium entrance for depositing/withdrawing a medium, and a medium introduced through the medium entrance is stored in a medium storage. The medium storage comprises: a temporary storage in which a medium inserted by a user is temporarily stored; a cassette in which a medium is stored; and a collector in which an abnormal medium is stored.
In the related art, a driving motor may be disposed at a medium entrance to drive a shutter, and a power transmission may be disposed between the driving motor and the shutter. The power transmission may transmit a driving force from the driving motor to the shutter to operate the shutter. If the shutter is moved by a customer in a state where the driving motor is not operated, the power transmission connected to the driving motor may be rotated due to a large gear ratio, and gears or the driving motor may be damaged.
Furthermore, in the related art, a clutch may be disposed at a medium entrance to connect a driving motor and a shutter. The clutch may electronically be controlled to transmit or not to transmit power. However, electronically controllable clutches are expensive, and a complicated control method is necessary to electronically control a driving motor.